


Usagi-chan wa tabemasen

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Dai-chan, cette… que viande est-cette ? »« C’est lapin, je pense. Pourquoi ? »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Usagi-chan wa tabemasen

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Usagi-chan wa tabemasen**

**(Je ne vais pas manger le lapin)**

« Daiki... » le murmure de Yuya sonna étrange pour le plus jeune.

C’était comme s’il fût... dégouté ?

Il leva le regard de le plait, en interrompant brièvement la discussion avec sa mère.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » il demanda, en levant un sourcil vers son copain.

« Dai-chan, cette… que viande est-cette ? » il demanda, toujours à voix basse, en essayant de ne se faire pas voire ni de la mère ni du frère de Daiki.

Arioka prit un morceau de viande avec les baguettes, en l’emmenant à la bouche et en le goûtant, avec d’un air pensif.

« C’est lapin, je pense. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh. » dit Yuya, et le plus jeune crut soudainement de le voir plus pâle.

« Yuya, chéri, tu vas bien ? » il demanda à ce moment-là la mère de Daiki, visiblement préoccupée.

Takaki se mordit une lèvre, en le souriant d’une façon rabougrie.

« Oui, _okaa-chan_ , ne te préoccupe pas. C’est seulement le chaud, je vais bien. » il répondit, et après il baissa les yeux et il fixa son plait comme un condamné à mort.

Daiki continua à l’observer. Il le regarda alors qu’il prenait un petit morceau de viande. Il le regarda le mettre dans la bouche. Et mâcher, mâcher lentement.

Et après faire tomber les baguettes, se mettre une main devant la bouche et se lever rapidement, en courant vers la porte du jardin.

Devant les yeux surpris de sa mère et son frère, Daiki se leva aussi, en suivant son copain.

Il le trouva appuyé contre le mur, avec les yeux fermés, et en respirant profondément.

Il s’approcha à lui, avec un sourcil levé et une expression confuse, en lui mettant une main sur l’épaule.

« Yuya... que t’est-il arrivé ? » il demanda, en se mettant devant lui et en inclinant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder les yeux.

« Rien, Dai-chan, ne te préoccupe pas. Je me sens en peu mal, mais je vais mieux maintenant, c’est bon. » le plus vieux répondit automatiquement, avec d’un air tourmenté.

« Oh, je t’en prie, Yuu ! S’agit la viande ? Tu n’aimes pas le lapin ? Il suffit le dire, tu le sais. Ça veut juste dire que tu vas manger autre chose. » le rassura Arioka, en lui souriant.

Takaki haussa les épaules, et il garda le silence pour quelques seconds, avant de soupirer et lever le regard vers son copain.

« Ce n’est pas que je ne l’aime pas, Dai-chan. C’est que... quand j’étais petit on avait un lapin, et m’impressionne à le manger. Je l’aimais, et... » il leva les yeux au ciel, en se passant une main dans le visage, avant de retourner à regarder le plus jeune, visiblement gêné.

Mais Daiki souriait, plus ouvertement maintenant qu’il comprenait ce que préoccupait Yuya.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? » il lui demanda, en hochant la tête « Je vais te chercher autre chose à manger. » il ajouta après, en lui prenant résolument la main et en le traînant à nouveau dans la maison, vers la cuisine.

« Tu penses que je sois un imbécile, vrai ? » demanda le plus vieux, alors que l’autre ouvra les étagères à la recherche de quelque chose d’alternatif au lapin de lui offrir.

Il se retourna, en cessant sa recherche et en allant près lui, en lui mettant les bras autour de la taille.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois un imbécile, Yuu. Je pense que tu sois doux. » il murmura, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Et après il retourna à sa recherche, comme si de rien n’était.

Il lui tourna le dos, il ne le regardait pas, mais d’une façon il le sentit.

Yuya, finalement, souriait.


End file.
